Kung Fu Panda Humanized
by Aaron-kun
Summary: When Kung Fu Panda is humanized. What if Po want on a journey for a year and what happens when he gets back? One-shot


As the Furious Five were training with each other in sparring matches; Crane and Viper, Mantis and Tigress, and Monkey calling out who won. It been a year since Po wanted to go see the world. Tigress and himself were a couple now. Ever since Po left, Tigress never left the Jade Palace. She would go to her room in the bunkhouse to cry after training and the meals as well. The others knew that she dislike what Po decide. He said, he would be back in a year and it been a year and no sign of Po. As soon as Tigress was in her room, the goose messanger, Zeng was giving a messange to Shifu. As Shifu read it and he read it again to make sure it was from the Dragon Warrior.

Hello, Master.  
I'll at the palace in a few days. Please say nothing to the others. I want to just surprise them when I get back to the Jade Palace. I've been doing good, master. I've got some gifts for all of you. I saw that poster said that the Furious Five will show off their new ablities and moves at the Jade Palace. I think that I would be in town by the day you revieve this letter, Master. I have told Zeng to say to the others to meet someone at the peach tree. Okay, I will see you soon Master The Dragon Warrior

"Go tell the four outside to go to the Sacred Peach Tree and someone is waiting for them." Shifu said with a smile on his face.  
"Yes, Master" Zeng bowed and went out of the room.

As Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis were talking. Viper was sitting on Crane's lap, which they become a couple when Tigress and Po started. Monkey and Mantis were making each other laugh by doing things Po would do. Zeng was just coming to give the students the good news when Po got to Sacred Peach Tree. 'Man I haven't been here for a year. I almost forgot about this view.' Po thought and chuckled

"What are you saying?" Monkey said with wondering, "Po is back!"  
"Why don't we go see, boys." Viper said with a smile.

She was happy to see her friend again. Po was like a brother to her like the others she thought that they were family. As Viper started walking to peach tree, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were following. As Tigress was still in her room crying from her beautiful amber eyes. As the four come to the peach tree they saw a young man around their ages. With a black jacket, white shirt, and silk black pants with half a yin-yang necklace, the yang part. The young man had black and white hair mixed on his head. On the top layer of the hair was black and the bangs were white. He was also watching over head of the village where the children were playing with each other.

"Are you guys the welcoming committee? It has Been long time don't you think?" Po said with smile turning to his friends.  
"PO!", as Viper in dress with the blossoms on it and two flowers in her hair and tackling Po to the ground for a big hug.  
"Hey, Viper, how you been?" Po asked while he was getting the dusk on him.  
"All of us have been good", said with a smile but then had a frown on her face, "but Tigress always locked herself in her room when we are not doing training or eating meals."

At that moment they saw Tigress coming in a beautiful dress with make up as well to greet her boyfriend home. After Zeng went to her room when the others went to see if the crazy old man was right. Tigress was in a red dress that goes down to her knees. Her hair is always in a pony-tail but her black, silk hair was past her shoulders. And the other half of the yin-yang necklace, the yin part. The other four masters and even the Dragon Warrior were just staring at her. Tigress was blushing like crazy but no one notice except her best friend, Viper caught it.

"What are they staring at?" Tigress asked her friend, confused "They are staring at you, silly." Viper said with giggling at the boys because of the way they looked.  
"Wow! Tigress is that you." Monkey and Mantis said unison. "That's creepy." Monkey and Mantis said unison when looking at each other.

Monkey was wearing his gold pants and vest like always. Mantis was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt under it. Unlike Po's jacket which Po didn't zip his up. Crane was wearing the straw hat he always does and blue and red color combination. His pants and shirt were blue. The vest was red. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane were looking back and back to Tigress and Po because they were just staring at each other. They couldn't help but laugh. Po came back to reality but he was thinking that he was looking at a goddess while Tigress was looking at a god. When Viper gave the boys a death glare which they stop and started to run for their lives. Po just chackled and Tigress was giggling at their friends. Viper gave Tigress a 'You're welcome' stare. Tigress just nodded and smile to her friend. As Viper started walking back to the palace to hunt her pray.

"Been a long time, Ti, right." Po said just smiling at her "Yes, Po been to long." Tigress said while walking to Po. As touch each other lips and started kiss gently. "I love you, Ti." Po said with his lips an inch from her lips "I love you too, my Dragon Warrior." Tigress replied.  
"So, you want your present, my princess." Po said "My present is that you're home, with me." Tigress replied with a smile and still having her arms around his neck.  
"How about a date, Ti?" The Dragon Warrior smirked to his girlfriend "Yes. Yes. And Yes." Tigress said with so much happiness she was bouncing up and down and making both of them on the ground in a second or two.  
"We should go to my dad's new resturant." Po said hugging his girlfriend "Let's go, Po." Tigress said whiling pulling him up 


End file.
